gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
100-Prozent-Checkliste (SA)
Diese Checkliste zeigt alle Aufgaben auf, die man zur 100-Prozent-Gesamtwertung in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas erledigen muss. Oft haben Spieler jedoch Probleme, die 100 Prozent bei den vielen Nebenmissionen zu erreichen und verlieren den Überblick. Dieses Online-Programm ermöglicht es, die fehlenden Missionen auf einen Blick zu erkennen. Dazu muss man das eigene Safegame aus dem „GTA San Andreas User Files“-Ordner hochladen und danach unten alle Missionen & Statistiken einblenden. Bereits erledigte Missionen werden abgehakt dargestellt. Die Symbole in den Überschriften stellen die Radarkennzeichnungen dar. Das jeweils zweite Symbol entstammt der Android-/iOS-Fassung des Spiels. Los-Santos-Hauptmissionen Einleitung * In the Beginning * Big Smoke * Sweet & Kendl Datei:Sweet-Icon.png/12px – Sean „Sweet“ Johnson * Tagging up Turf * Cleaning the Hood * Drive-Thru * Nines and AK’s * Drive-by * Sweet’s Girl * Cesar Vialpando * Doberman * Los Sepulcros * Reuniting the Families * The green Sabre Datei:Cesar-Vialpando-Icon.png/18px – Cesar Vialpando * High Stakes, Low-Rider Datei:Ryder-Icon.png/12px – Lance „Ryder“ Wilson * Ryder * Home Invasion * Catalyst * Robbing Uncle Sam Datei:Big-Smoke-Icon.png/18px – Melvin „Big Smoke“ Harris * OG Loc * Running Dog * Wrong Side of the Tracks * Just Business Datei:OG-Loc-Icon.png/18px – Jeffrey „OG Loc“ Cross * Life’s a Beach * Madd Dogg’s Rhymes * Management Issues * House Party Datei:CRASH-Icon.png/12px – C.R.A.S.H. * Burning Desire * Gray Imports Flint-County-, Red-County- und Whetstone-Hauptmissionen Datei:CRASH-Icon.png/12px – C.R.A.S.H. * Badlands Datei:Fragezeichen-Icon.png/12px und Datei:Catalina-Icon.png/12px – Catalina * First Date * First Base * Gone Courting * Made in Heaven * Tanker Commander * Against all Odds * Local Liquor Store * Small Town Bank Datei:Cesar-Vialpando-Icon.png/18px – Cesar Vialpando * King in Exile * Wu Zi Mu * Farewell, my Love... Datei:The-Truth-Icon.png/18px – The Truth * Body Harvest * Are you going to San Fierro? San-Fierro-Hauptmissionen Datei:CJ-Icon.png/18px – Werkstatt * Wear Flowers in your Hair * 555 WE TIP * Deconstruction 17px/17px – Triaden * Photo Opportunity * Jizzy * Outrider * Ice cold Killa * Pier 69 * Toreno’s last Flight * Yay Ka-Boom-Boom Datei:Loco-Syndikat-Icon.png/17px – Loco-Syndikat * T-Bone Mendez * Mike Toreno Datei:Wu-Zi-Mu-Icon.png/18px – Wu Zi Mu * Mountain Cloud Boys * Ran Fa Li * Lure * Amphibious Assault * The Da Nang Thang Datei:CRASH-Icon.png/12px – C.R.A.S.H. * Snail Trail Bone-County- und Tierra-Robada-Hauptmissionen Datei:Fragezeichen-Icon.png/12px und Datei:Toreno-Ranch-Icon.png/12px – Mike Toreno * Monster * Highjack * Interdiction * Verdant Meadows Datei:Schulen-Icon.png/12px – Flugschule * Learning to Fly Datei:Toreno-Flugplatz-Icon.png/12px – Verdant Meadows * N.O.E. * Stowaway Datei:SA Flugplatz Icon.gif/18px – The Truth (Flugplatz) * Black Project * Green Goo Las-Venturas-Hauptmissionen 17px/17px – The Four Dragons Casino * Fender Ketchup * Explosive Situation * You’ve had your Chips * Don Peyote * Fish in a Barrel * A Home in the Hills Datei:Caligula's-Icon.png/17px – Caligula’s Casino * Intensive Care * The Meat Business * Freefall * Saint Mark’s Bistro Datei:CRASH-Icon.png/12px – C.R.A.S.H. * Misappropriation * High Noon Datei:Madd-Dogg-Icon.png/18px – Madd Dogg * Madd Dogg Datei:Überfall-Icon.png/12px – Casinoüberfall * Architectural Espionage * Key to her Heart * Dam and blast * Cop Wheels * Up, up and away! * Breaking the Bank at Caligula’s Los-Santos-Hauptmissionen Teil 2 Datei:CJ-Icon.png/18px – Carl Johnson * Vertical Bird * Home Coming * Cut Throat Business Datei:Sweet-Icon.png/12px – Sean „Sweet“ Johnson * Beat down on B Dup * Grove 4 Life Datei:CJ-Icon.png/17px und Datei:Sweet-Icon.png/12px – Aufruhr * Riot * Los Desperados * End of the Line R3- bzw. Tab-Nebenmissionen * Level 12 Bürgerwehr * Level 12 Feuerwehr * Level 12 Sanitäter * Level 10 Zuhälter * Level 2 Fracht-Missionen * 50 Taxi-Missionen Immobilien mit Nebenjobs Roboi’s Food Mart * 4 Kurierfahrten (Los Santos) Hippy Shopper * 4 Kurierfahrten (San Fierro) Burger Shot * 4 Kurierfahrten (Las Venturas) Datei:Zero-Icon.png/14px – Zeros Modellbau-Shop * Air Raid * Supply Lines... * New Model Army Datei:Cesar-Vialpando-Icon.png/18px – Wang Cars * Zeroing in * Test Drive * Customs Fast Track * Puncture Wounds Datei:Trucking-Icon.png/17px – RS Haul * 8 Trucker-Missionen Datei:Steinbruch-Icon.png/17px – Hunter Quarry * 7 Steinbruch-Missionen Vank Hoff Hotel * Parkservice (5 Level) Datei:Flaggen-Icon.png/17px – Straßenrennen bzw. Wettflüge Los Santos * Lowrider Race * Little Loop * Backroad Wanderer * City Circuit * Vinewood * Freeway * Into the Country * Badlands A * Badlands B San Fierro * Dirtbike Danger * Bandito County * Go-Go Karting * San Fierro Fastlane * San Fierro Hills * Country Endurance Las-Venturas-Flughafen-Frachtdepot * Dam Rider * San Fierro to Las Venturas * Las Venturas Ringroad * Desert Tricks Las-Venturas-Flughafen-Wettflüge * World War Ace * Barnstorming * Military Service * Chopper Checkpoint * Whirly Bird Waypoint * Heli Hell Wettstreits Zweirad-Wettstreits * BMX * NRG-500 Chiliad-Wettstreits * Mountainbike-Rennen 1: Scotch Bonnet Yellow Route * Mountainbike-Rennen 2: Birdseye Winder * Mountainbike-Rennen 3: Cobra Run Datei:Ammu-Nation-Icon.png/17px – Schießstand * Pistole * Micro-SMG * Schrotflinte * AK-47 Datei:Schulen-Icon.png/12px – Fahrschulen * Fahrschule * Bootsfahrschule * Flugschule * Motorradfahrschule Hinweis: Um 100 Prozent zu erreichen, reicht es, alle Fahrschulen mit Bronze abzuschließen. Für Silber und Gold gibt es allerdings zusätzliche Belohnungen (siehe Beiträge zu den einzelnen Fahrschulen). Datei:Stadion-Icon.png/17px – Stadionveranstaltungen * 8-Track * Blood Bowl * Dirt Track * Kickstart Datei:Fitnessstudio-Icon.png/17px – Sportstudio besuchen und Meister schlagen * Los-Santos-Sportstudio (Ganton-Fitnesscenter) * San-Fierro-Sportstudio (Cobra Marital Arts) * Las-Venturas-Sportstudio (Below the Belt) 18px/18px – Speicherhäuser erwerben Los Santos * Jefferson * Mulholland * Santa Maria Beach * Verona Beach * Verdant Bluffs * Willowfield Red County * Blueberry * Dillimore * Palomino Creek Flint County und Whetstone * Angel Pine * Whetstone San Fierro * Calton Heights * Chinatown * Doherty * Hashbury * Paradiso * Queens Tierra Robada und Bone County * El Quebrados * Fort Carson * Las Barrancas * Tierra Robada * Verdant Meadows Las Venturas * Creek * Old Venturas Strip * Pirates in Men’s Pants * Prickle Pine * Redsands West * Rockshore West * The Camel’s Toe * The Clown’s Pocket * Whitewood Estates Suchen und Sammeln * 100 Graffiti übersprühen * 50 Fotos schießen * 50 Hufeisen finden * 50 Austern finden * Import-/Export-Schiff (30 Fahrzeuge auf drei Listen) Zusätzliche Aufgaben Die hier aufgeführten Aufgaben müssen nicht für ein 100-Prozent-Spielergebnis erledigt werden, aber man erhält durch sie nützliche Boni: * 70 Monsterstunts (Geld) * Alle Bandengebiete in Los Santos einnehmen (Respekt, Geld, Munition, Waffen und sobald einmal alle Gebiete CJ gehören, greifen die anderen Banden nicht mehr Gebiete der Grove Street Families an) * Alle Freundinnen auf 100 Prozent (kostenlose Krankenhaus-Behandlungen, kostenlose Kautionen und kostenlose Reparaturen, Autos, Outfits) * Alle Fahrschulen auf Gold (seltene/einmalige Fahrzeuge in der Nähe der Fahrschulen) * Mindestens 10.000 Dollar durch Einbrecher-Missionen (unendlich Kondition und 3.000 Dollar Bonus) * Beat-the-Cock-Triathlon (Geld) * Alle Waffen-Skills maximieren: ** 9 mm ** 9 mm mit Schalldämpfer ** Abgesägte Schrotflinte ** AK-47 ** Desert Eagle ** M4 ** Micro-SMG und Tec-9 (gemeinsame Bewertung: Maschinenpistole) ** Schrotflinte ** SMG ** SPAS-12 Belohnung * 1.000.000 Dollar * Auf Sweets Haus steht eine Hydra * In der Nähe von Ryders Haus steht ein Rhino (unter der Brücke) * Maximaler Respekt * Unendlich Munition (wird ein Schuss verschossen, wird er sofort ersetzt) Trivia * In der PC-Fassung kann man in einigen Missionen Fahrten überspringen, wenn man die Mission zuvor verloren hatte. In der Android-/iOS-Version wurde dieses System stark erweitert: An vielen Stellen setzt das Spiel Punkte, an denen man die Mission bei einem neuen Versuch fortsetzen kann. Alternativ kann man die Mission auch von vorne starten. en:100% Completion in GTA San Andreas es:100% de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas fr:100% dans GTA San Andreas pl:100% w Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas pt:100% do GTA San Andreas ru:100% прохождение GTA San Andreas Kategorie:Checklisten